The Secret
by annadelgay
Summary: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught are having a baby. Though they are happy and full of love, there is a secret one of them is keeping that could potentially ruin everything they've built together. Stay tuned to find out who's keeping something to themselves and what it is.


"Wave, what's going on? You've been in there forever and I really need to pee!"

The door opens and Nicole quickly goes to the toilet before she looks up and notices her girlfriend's big eyes staring at her and then her unusually pale face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She says after washing her hands.

"Nicole... We're going to be moms." The brunette answers and holds up a positive pregnancy test she took earlier. The women stare at each other, silently processing the thought of having this baby. They have wanted a child for a while now and they decided for the first try two weeks ago. Neither of them expected it to work just like that. One appointment and boom, here's your baby! No. Neither of them were really prepared for it to happen so quick. But it did.

"Wave… We're going to be moms. This is what we wanted right? It is what you want, right?" Nicole asks, unsure of what to make of her girlfriend's poker face.

"I want us to be happy. And yes, I want to build a family with you. I don't know, I guess I'm just in shock. Didn't expect it all to happen so fast."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm in shock too. But we've got 9 months to wrap our heads around it, it's not like the baby's coming tomorrow. You need to relax. I'm pretty sure the stress is bad for the baby." She whispers the last part like it's a secret and puts a hand on her girlfriend's belly, looking at her adoringly. They share a soft kiss that quickly turns into a passionate one.

After making their way to the living room to watch the news like they do every afternoon, Waverly soon falls asleep on Nicole's chest, one hand on her belly and the other wrapped around the redhead's waist. The tv is still on but Nicole's eyes and thoughts are elsewhere. She watches her girlfriend's even breathing and thinks about how this is going to change every aspect of her life. A baby. She laughs at the thought, careful not to wake the sleeping brunette. She never really thought about having children, not even after three years of being with Waverly. Now she can't stop thinking about it. At first, it scared her to the point where she thought about running away and never looking back. But loving someone makes the easy way out seem like the hardest thing to do. With each passing minute, she grows less scared and more excited. She thinks about how happy their family and friends will be when they find out. She thinks about how beautiful Waverly will look with her growing baby bump. And how proud she will be, walking around town with her beautiful pregnant girlfriend, like, _yeah, this is my girl and this is our baby in there._ And all the tiny baby clothes and baby shoes and other cute baby stuff that will fill their closets with love. She imagines what the baby will look like, if it's a boy, or a girl, and if it will look like Waverly did when she was a baby, and what they're going to name it and how they're going to raise it.

She snaps out of her thoughts when her girlfriend sits up suddenly.

"Hi baby, everything okay?" She says and kisses the girl's sleepy face, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Mhm. How long was I asleep?"

"An hour, I think. It's only half past six, do you wanna watch a movie? Are you hungry?"

"A little bit. Can we watch Home?" The brunette says with a small raspy voice that fills Nicole's heart with joy.

"Sure baby, we can watch anything you like, even if we've watched it a hundred times already. I'm gonna make some spaghetti, is that okay?"

"Shut up," she slaps her thigh jokingly, "you love that cartoon as much as I do. You're making spaghetti? With meatballs? My favorite?" She exclaims and sits up with a huge smile on her face.

"Yep, meatballs for my little meatball. I know, I'm the best girlfriend ever."

"You're going to be an even better mommy." Wave smiles and kisses Nicole before she heads to the kitchen.

 _I'm going to be the best mommy in the world,_ Nicole smiles to herself while cooking. She hears the beginning of the movie from the living room and imagines Waverly sitting there, eyes fixed on the screen like she's studying it or something. _I'm having a child, with a child_ she laughs at the thought.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" She yells from the kitchen.

"Well hurry up and get your sexy ass over here! And bring spaghetti! Spaghetti is love! Spaghetti is life!"

Nicole laughs out loud and puts spaghetti in two bowls, hurrying back to the tv.

"I wish you loved me half as much as you love spaghetti."

"Oh, please. I eat spaghetti like once a week. I eat you almost every day."

They both laugh and watch the movie with their legs intertwined and their hands on Waverly's stomach.


End file.
